deux ans pour te manquer
by emiko-chama
Summary: Après deux ans loin du reste de l'équipage Sanji a découvert beaucoup sur lui-même. Zoro aussi d'ailleurs. Chacun des membres de l'équipage ont changé. Mais auront-ils la force d'assumer les sentiments particuliers des uns pour les autres ?


Sanji était dans la cuisine, préparant le diner pour ses affamés de nakama, seul, livré à ses pensées. Il se rappelait de ses deux ans passé sur l'île des okama. _Un « _enfer _»_ avait-il raconté. « Mensonges, on dirait même Ussop !_ »_ pensait-il vraiment. C'est vrai, après tout, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait raconter, il s'était amusé, il avait même essayé le sexe entre homme.

Oui, Sanji avait fait une telle chose avec un homme, un okama plus précisément. Et, malgré tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, il avait aimé ça le petit Sanji, il en avait même redemandé, vécut des histoires torride entre hommes.

Mais, encore plus étonnant, après chacune de ses nuits où il avait couché avec ses okama, il pensait à... Zoro. Oui, le cook, il voulait le marimo... dans son lit. Il avait peu à peu réalisé que ce n'était pas une simple attirance sexuelle, mais de l'amour.

Il avait même rêvé de son corps, de ses muscles, de ses cicatrices et imaginé son membre. Dans des délires romantiques qui l'effrayaient au début, il s'était demandé ce que le marimo faisait, à chaque secondes, s'il allait bien, il s'était inquiété pour lui, se rappelant leur dernier instant ensemble avec l'équipage, et encore, il s'était inquiété. Sanji se rappelait de ces questions qu'il se posait tout le temps : est_-il au moins en vie ? Comment va-t-il ? Que fait-il en se moment ? Lui arrive-t-il de penser à... moi ?_

Puis, il s'était imaginé Zoro arrivant sur l'île et l'embrassant et lui avouant son amour. Il s'était demandé, en regardant les étoiles, si Zoro regardait le ciel lui aussi, où qu'il soit. Il s'était imaginé, une autre fois, que le jour de leur retrouvaille, Zoro l'embrasserait passionnément, avant de l'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Il avait même imaginé des tragédies de Zoro mort à celui-ci hétéro en passant par le Zoro ayant une relation secrète avec Luffy. Il avait même pleuré à cause de cette tête d'algue.

Sanji se rappelait même de la fois où il a enfin revu Zoro, et où il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Cette idée le dégoutait, non seulement il était tombé amoureux du marimo, mais en plus, il était trop lâche pour le lui dire.

Le cook fût sorti de ses pensées par un Luffy affamé. « J'ai faim » s'écria son capitaine. «Le repas est terminé, appelle les autres, tu n'auras le droit de manger que quand tout le monde sera là. » Il se retourna vers Luffy qui était... déjà parti. Sanji remarqua à ce moment l'absence d'un plat qu'il avait laissé sans surveillance. Tout les mugiwara purent entendre le cri d'un Sanji en colère : « Luuuffyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Zoro avait repris son entrainement après un repas délicieux (comme d'habitude). Durant son entrainement, Zoro se rappela de ses deux ans loin de l'équipage. Des combats, de toutes ses sensations, de cette esclavagiste de Perona. Il pesta contre Perona en se rappelant le jour où celle-ci s'était énervée plus qu'à son habitude, il avait passée toute la semaine qui suivait à se lamenter de son sort, s'excuser de son existence, etc.

Il se rappela ensuite de sa première fois avec Minhawlk. C'était pendant un cours, et oui. Perona l'avait laissé croire qu'il était trop gentil avec Zoro durant les entrainements. Et quelques jours après, quand cette pimbêche n'avait pas assisté à un entrainement, Minhawlk avait décidé que si Zoro n'arriverai pas à l'en empêcher, il le violerait. Malgré sa force, Zoro se retrouva vite sans sabres et les mains attachés.

Contre toutes attentes, il avait apprécié bien qu'il aurait préféré être au dessus. Et peu après, un soir, il avait suivi Minhawlk dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il lui avait demandé de coucher avec lui. Attention, Zoro n'aimait pas Minhawlk, il était juste devenu accros au sexe et il était bien plus attiré par Minhawlk que par Perona. C'est ainsi que Zoro avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Minhawlk dans sa chambre de temps en temps.

Mais pendant une nuit enflammée, Zoro avait crié un nom, et loin d'être celui de Minhawlk, c'était celui de Sanji. Zoro rougit. Il devait s'effacer ce souvenir de ses pensées. Mais c'était tellement dur. Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, Minhawlk lui avait demandé qui était Sanji. Zoro, trop honteux avait refusé de répondre.

Mais un jour, Minhawlk dit, fier de lui, que Sanji était l'un de ses nakama. Il avait vu son avis de recherche. Il s'amusait même à critiquer son portrait, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Zoro. Mais pourquoi ?

Un jour, il avait failli l'avouer à Sanji, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne voulait pas être faible devant le love-cook. Zoro fût sorti de ses pensées par Sanji. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils avaient repris leur voyage, Sanji avait pris l'habitude de venir lui apporter du saké chaque après-midi. Et fidèle à cette nouvelle tradition, Sanji était venu. Il lui donna la bouteille avant de partir, visiblement gêné.

Et voilà, c'était presque devenu une routine. Penser l'un à l'autre, se voir, mais au lieu d'avouer tous les sentiments qui les rongeait de l'intérieur, ils fuyaient, de peur d'être faible, ou de se prendre un râteau. Mais un jour, l'un d'eux eu marre de cette routine. Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait remonter le temps. Revenir à l'époque où il n'aimait pas ce stupide marimo. Le bon vieux temps où leur dispute et leur bagarre n'avait rien de douloureux. Où il pensait les insultes qu'il disait, et où celles de Zoro ne le blessait pas, mais c'était trop tard. Il décida quand même d'essayer. Et quoi de mieux pour revenir en arrière que de supprimer les nouvelles traditions ? Ce jour là, Sanji n'apporta pas de saké à cette tête d'algue. Et Zoro attendit toute la journée la venue du cook, mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Zoro pensait que c'était exceptionnel, que Sanji devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, mais le lendemain non-plus, Sanji ne vint pas lui apporter à boire. Zoro parti alors dans la cuisine, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, dans le but de réclamer sa boisson.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva le cook bien occupé à fumer, assis sur une chaise. Sanji eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter sur Zoro pour le déshabiller, il faut reconnaitre que cette arrivée brutale d'un marimo torse nu, montrant ainsi des muscles bien dessinées et dont un entrainement intensif le faisait transpirer avait quelque chose de plutôt sexy.

« -Que ce passe-t-il, tête d'algue ?

-J'ai soif.

-Tu as soif ?

-Oui, j'ai soif. »

Sanji écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de Saké, il s'approcha lentement de Zoro avant de lui demander à nouveau : « Tu as soif ? ». « Ouais, sourcil en vrille alors donne moi le Saké !

-Bien, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. » Et il fit un croche pied (ou plutôt un coup de pied) pour mettre son Nakama à terre. L'effet de surprise marcha, et l'algue se retrouva vite à terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, Sanji s'agenouilla sur lui, à califourchon sur un Zoro plus étonné qu'autre chose.

« Tu as soif ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais love-cook ?

-Dans ce cas, buvons »

Sanji débouchonna la bouteille, la porta à sa bouche, et pris une gorgée, qu'il n'avala pas. Il se pencha vers Zoro qui ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le liquide passa d'une bouche à l'autre. Zoro avala la gorgée de Saké avant de dire :

« Si tu crois qu'une si petite quantité de Saké va me suffire tu te trompe.

-Tu en veux plus ? » Pour toute réponse, Zoro sourit.

Sanji prit alors une nouvelle gorgée, avant de se pencher sur le marimo qui ouvrait la bouche. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Zoro avala le Saké, le love-cook ne s'écarta pas, et il passa sa langue dans la bouche du marimo, qui répondit au baiser. Sanji se releva et recommença l'opération encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, quand la bouteille était à moitié vide, Luffy entra dans la cuisine.

« J'ai faim. » Ces mot firent rougirent les deux nakama, qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.

« Luffy, tu ne vois pas que moi et la tête d'algue, on est occupé ? En plus je t'ai donné à manger i peine vingt minutes.

-Mais, Sanji... J'ai faim.

-T'as pas entendu le love-cook ? Il te préparera à manger plus tard.

-Tu me donneras la béquée à moi aussi ? »

Les deux nakama étaient désormais aussi rouges que des tomates. Les paroles de Luffy étaient déstabilisantes.

« -Tu devrais demander à Nami.

-Tu penses qu'elle acceptera ?

-Oui, Zoro a raison, tu devrais lui demander. » A ces mots, Luffy partit laissant Sanji et Zoro seuls, et gênés par la situation. Sanji prit encore une gorgée de Saké, mais cette fois-ci, il l'avala. Avant de se pencher sur Zoro pour un vrai baiser.

Au départ, malgré tous ce qui c'était passé, c'était un baiser timide, leur lèvres se frôlèrent juste, mais lorsque Sanji tenta de s'écarter, Zoro le prit et le tira vers lui. Zoro fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du cook qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche. Ce geste de tendresse qu'eut le marimo à son égard surprit quelque peu le cuisinier. Puis leur langue jouait, se touchant, se caressant, visitant la bouche de leur nakama.

Zoro se retourna et se retrouvât au dessus de Sanji, tout en continuant leur baiser. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sanji, et caressa son torse, lentement et se rapprochant de plus en plus de son pantalon. Il écarta ses lèvres de celles de Sanji pour commencer à mordiller son oreille. Le membre du cook commença alors à durcir bien vite suivit par celui du marimo.

« -Alors, je t'excite tant que ça sourcil en vrille ?

-Regarde toi avant de parler marimo, toi aussi tu... Mais... » Sanji ne put en dire plus, son nakama ayant enlevé son pantalon avant de le masturber, sous son caleçon.

« Sanji, Zoro » dit Luffy en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce. Zoro rougit, la main dans le sac ! Ou plutôt dans le caleçon. Sanji se redressa immédiatement, et dès que Zoro retira sa main de là où il l'avait mise, le cuisinier remit son pantalon. Ils ne réalisèrent même pas les bosses que leur capitaine avait.

« -Nami a refusé, elle veut pas me donner la béquée !

-Euh... Demande à Ussop.

-Attend Zoro. (Sanji se tourne vers lui et le prend en aparté)

-Quoi ?

-S'il demande à Ussop et qu'il refuse, il reviendra.

-On a qu'à aller autre part que dans la cuisine.

-Non, si on fait ça, il profitera de mon absence pour tout manger.

-Mais même si Ussop accepterait, il mangerait un de tes plats, puisqu'il a besoin d'un truc à manger pour qu'Ussop lui donne la béquée.

-Il ne reste qu'une solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Zoro... abstinence !

-Quoi ?

- On ne finit pas ce qu'on a commencé !

-Mais t'as pas envie ?

-Bah si, mais... y a Luffy qui reviendra nous interrompre.

-Oi, Luffy.

-Oui Zoro ?

-Si je te donne la béquée, tu accepte de ne pas revenir pendant deux heures ?

-Oui !

-Hors de question !

-Sanji... tu viens de dire que tu voulais qu'on finisse...

-Mais... je ne veux pas que tu... (Sanji rougit) que tu l'embrasse.

-Tu... » Mais Zoro ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regardait simplement Sanji, étonné de la gêne de son nakama.

« -Alors Zoro tu me donne la béquée ?

-Non, demandes à Ussop.

-Mais t'avais dit que...

-Demande à Ussop. » Luffy ressorti donc laissant les deux autres dans un silence gêné. Les minutes passait, de plus en plus longues sans qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne disent un mot.

« -Oh, salut, Zoro, je ne savais pas que tu était dans la cuisine.

-Salut Ussop.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Ussop ?

-Oui, Sanji, euh, j'aimerais que... tu me donnes de la viande parce que j'ai faim.

-Parce que tu as faim ? Vraiment ? C'est pas plutôt pour faire des trucs pas nets avec un certain Luffy ?

-Quoi ? Euh, non, Zoro, je ne vois pas du tout ce dont tu parles.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu le gène Zoro ? S'il veut donner de la béquée au capitaine, c'est son droit !

-Exactement ! Euh... non, je ne veux pas donner la béquée à Luffy, puis c'est moi le capitaine ! Je suis le capitaine Ussop ! Vous savez comment on donne la béquée avec la viande ?

-Bah... Comme avec du chocolat non ?

-Sanji, tu m'aides pas beaucoup !

-Puis c'est bien mieux de donner de la béquée avec du Saké ! N'est-ce pas Sanji ?

-Je, euh...

-De quoi il parle ? Sanji, t'as donnée la béquée à Luffy avec du Saké ?

-Non ! Luffy préfère la viande !

-Sanji ?

-Oui marimo ?

-Aurais-tu déjà donné la béquée à Luffy ?

-Non ! Je suis hétéro !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais, Zoro, tout le monde sait que Sanji est hétéro !

-Bon ok, Ussop, il faut que je parle avec Sanji, donc tu prends ce grand plat de viande, et toi et Luffy, je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

-Euh, d'accord merci. » Et Ussop parti avec le grand plat de viande.

« -Sanji, tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à aimer les hommes.

-Mais je n'aime pas les hommes !

-Tu veux dire qu'on vient de s'embrasser, que quand j'ai proposé à Luffy de lui donner la béquée, t'étais jaloux, mais tu es hétéro ?

-Oui !

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si.

-Sourcil en vrille...

-Quoi marimo ?

-Je suis un homme !

-Non, t'es une algue c'est pas pareil !

-Sanji, fais pas l'idiot !

-Jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi, je n'ai aimé que des femmes !

-Dans ce cas, tu es bisexuel non ?

-Non, c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux pas aimer un homme, je suis Sanji quoi !

-Mais, je suis un homme, tu m'aimes non ?

-Oh je sais !

-Quoi ?

-Bah t'es un dieu, non ?

-Oui et ? Je ne suis que descendant d'une déesse et ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas une fille.

-Bah, tu dois connaitre les autres dieux ! Et tu as dû demander à la déesse de l'amour de me faire tomber amoureux de toi !

-On me l'avait jamais fait ce coup là !

-Bah quoi ! T'es diabolique, toi et ton amie vous m'avez bien eu !

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de dieux, je ne crois pas en Dieu. (Pas logique venant du descendant d'une déesse non ?)

-Mais, je ne peux pas... être tombé amoureux de toi.

-Dans ce cas tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si, je t'aime !

-Et je t'aime aussi ! Je suis gay, et même que tu es bisexuel, comme Luffy, y a rien de mal à ça !

-Luffy n'est pas bisexuel !

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il demandé à Ussop de lui donner la béquée ?

-Parce qu'il est viandophile !

-Ca existe ?

-Bah, je pense... puisque notre capitaine l'est !

-Bah Ussop est gay, moi aussi je suis gay, il n'y a rien de mal au fait d'être attiré par des hommes !

-Zoro...

-Oui Sanji ?

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Je... oui.

-Redis-le.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme comme je t'aime, mais à part toi, je n'ai aimé que des femmes.

-Y a une première fois à tout.

-Zoro...

-Quoi ?

-Même si je le disais, même si je disais que je suis bisexuel, tu es l'un de mes nakama, et si... ?

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Y a pas de _et si... ? _, je t'aime, tu es la première personne que j'aime, et je ne sais peut-être pas lire en l'avenir, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis prêt à t'aimer un bon moment, et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que notre relation soit... sérieuse. Et la réponse à ton _et si... ? _, c'est que même si on rompait, on ne regrettera jamais d'être sorti ensemble, car je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as embrassé. »

Sanji regarda Zoro avec étonnement. C'était le marimo qui venait de faire ce discours ? Lui qui d'habitude ne lui parle que pour lui balancer des insultes ? Zoro l'aimait. Il était le premier amour de Zoro. Et cet amour était réciproque. Zoro aimait le cook. Sanji aimait le marimo. C'était étonnant, non ? Qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Peut-être la déesse de l'amour.

« Marimo ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, et je suis bisexuel. Et je veux être ton petit ami. »

Zoro l'embrassa, et il enleva à nouveau le pantalon de son nakama. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse, et il lui mordilla l'oreille. Il l'embrassa passionnément, encore et encore. Puis il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Sanji. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Zoro continua d'embrasser le cou de son nakama, le lécha, et descendit encore plus bas. Il mordilla ses tétons, embrassa de plus en plus lentement ses abdos, en laissant sa langue passer sur le corps du cuisinier. Plus il descendait, plus les gémissements de Sanji étaient forts. Il arriva enfin au niveau du caleçon du cook. Il l'enleva et embrassa le bout du membre de Sanji. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il commença donc à sucer le membre qui n'attendait que ça. Ses allés retour se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarta. Zoro embrassa à nouveau son nakama, et sans plus de cérémonie le pénétra. Malgré toutes les blessures infligées lors de combats, ce moment fut pour Sanji, le plus douloureux de toute sa vie, son cri fût d'ailleurs si fort que tous les mugiwara l'entendirent, mais heureusement pour eux, aucuns de leurs nakama n'eut l'idée de venir leur rendre une visite dans la cuisine. Zoro prit alors le membre de son amant dans une main pour commencer à le masturber. Sanji tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses larmes et de se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait la main de son algue préférée. Lorsque Sanji fut calmé, Zoro commença à bouger en lui tout d'abord lentement et doucement, mes bientôt ses coups se firent fort et rapides. Ils atteignirent vite le paroxysme de leur plaisir, et jouirent presque simultanément dans un dernier cri. Zoro se laissa retomber à coté de son nouveau petit ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Brook entra alors dans la cuisine : « Si je vous entends encore une fois crier tous les deux, croyez moi, je vous massacrerais tellement que vous me supplierez de vous tuez, non mais quelle idée, faire l'amour en plein milieu de l'après-midi ! Y en a qui veulent chanter je vous signale ! ».


End file.
